


Sal and Larry make Great Dads

by ColorFullofLove



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Parenting, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervousness, Teenagers, it gets more interesting later on, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorFullofLove/pseuds/ColorFullofLove
Summary: Sal and Larry have to do an assignment where they have to take care of a fake baby.





	Sal and Larry make Great Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic ever and it probably sucks lol. Next chapter might be uploaded tomorrow.

     

Sal woke up at 5:00 am on a Monday. It was a school day, and Sal, of course, wasn't in the mood for school. However, he had to deal with it, whether he liked it or not. Annoyed and still a bit tired, Sal stretched and got out of bed. He yawned, reached over to his nightstand, and put in his glass eye before attaching his prosthetic to his face. He got dressed in his usual attire, left his room, and went into the kitchen where Gizmo walked up to him and rubbed against his legs. "Hey Gizmo, you hungry?" asked Sal. Gizmo meowed in response. Sal gave him his breakfast and then went to get his own, having made a simple bowl of cereal. After eating, Sal went into the bathroom and brushed his slightly matted hair. Afterwards, he put in pigtails and lifted his prosthetic so he could brush his teeth. Sal finished and looked into the mirror above the sink. He stared blankly, still unable to get over how disfigured his face was, even after all of the years that have passed since the incident. Sal cleared his mind and pulled his prosthetic back down, heading back into his room to call Larry on his walkie talkie. "Hey Lar? You better be awake because I'm about to come down." said Sal. "Okay dude, I was already ready before you even called." Larry responded. Sal grabbed his book bag and left his apartment to go get Larry, so they could walk to school together like they always did. When he arrived, Larry was already outside of his apartment, leaning against the door. "Oh my god, FINALLY Sally Face! I've been waiting FOREVER!", Larry jokingly exaggerated. "Oh shut up, Larry Face!", Sal responded chuckling.

    

The two then went in the elevator to the main floor to leave for school, shortly arriving outside of the apartment building. "Wow, it feels great out here today!" Sal commented. It was the middle of October and the weather was nice and cool, with a calm breeze blowing past them. "Yeah, kinda chilly though." Larry responded, putting on his jacket. They began to walk, talking about things that were on their minds. Sal loved to spend little moments like this with Larry; it was just the two of them, strolling along to school. Todd would join them sometimes and so would Chug, but that wasn't very often. Todd usually woke up earlier than them just so he could have more time during study hall and Chug would wake up early to catch the bus because he didn't like to walk all the way to school. Sal enjoyed Todd and Chug's company, however, he kind of preferred to be alone with Larry. Almost every time they walked together, Sal could've sworn that he'd catch Larry gazing at him with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Sometimes, Sal would even feel Larry brush his hand against his own every now and then. Sal would ignore it and brush it off as an accident and nothing more. At least, that's what he tried to do. Still, Sal always had a warm, soft feeling in his chest every time he was alone with Larry. He would often feel his face grow hot and hands get sweaty. He'd only just recently started feeling this way and had no idea why. Maybe he liked Larry more than he realized, or perhaps, more than he should. This made him concerned because he wasn't entirely sure how Larry would feel about it. What if Larry rejected him? What if Larry thought he was weird? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? These thoughts clouded his mind and made him feel sick to his stomach.

      

They finally arrived at school, which to Sal, felt longer than usual since he was lost in thought about his feelings towards his best friend. "Hey Sal?", Larry asked, "What's wrong? You look a bit worried." Sal went blank. "Damn." he thought, "How does he always seem to know how to read my emotions without even looking at my face?". Sal spoke, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just trying to remember if I fed Gizmo before I left." Sal lied as best as he could so Larry wouldn't find out what was really bothering him. "Oh, did you?" Larry wondered. "Yeah. I did it before I ate breakfast." Sal said. There was a short but awkward silence. "Anyways." Sal said, trying to change the subject, "Let's get inside. Class starts in about twelve minutes." Time flew by and first period began for Sal. Larry wasn't in his first period sadly, nor his next, but they did have third and fourth together. Second and third period seemed to begin and end quickly, leaving Sal somewhat relieved. Lunch finally arrived and Sal got to hang out with his friends Larry, Todd, Ashley, and Chug. They all talked and goofed around at the table they always sat at. Sadly, lunch came to an end, but it wasn't too sad for Sal because he had another class with Larry. It was time for them to go to their last period of the day, Health class.

 

Sal and Larry walked to class together, talking about the newest album by Sanity's Fall They entered the classroom and sat next to each other in the back of the room, having sat in those desks since the beginning of the school year. The whole class talked until the teacher asked for every student to be silent. "Good evening class!" the teacher spoke, "I understand it's been a long day and this is your last period, but we are still going to do work". The teacher went on about how important learning health was, but Sal wasn't really listening. He was distracted; thinking about Larry again and confused as to what his feelings truly were towards him. Sal looked over at him, wondering what he was thinking. Larry was just drawing random doodles in his notebook, not noticing Sal's attention on him at all. The teacher had finished talking, but then started up again. "Class, I would like to announce that we will be doing a fun assignment in here!" the teacher spoke with enthusiasm. The class was filled with confusion. The teacher spoke up "Settle down, it shouldn't be hard at all. What you're all going to do is take care of your own baby!"

 

"Huh?" Sal questioned. Larry was also confused, as he wasn't paying much attention. "A baby?" Larry asked Sal. "Who's having a baby? Is the teacher pregnant?". "Shit, I dunno dude, I wasn't listening." Sal responded. "It's not a real baby, of course, I hope you all knew that." the teacher jokingly stated. "Ohh, it's for an assignment." Sal whispered to Larry. Larry just sat with his mouth agape, feeling pretty dumb. "Damn, I was so confused dude." Larry said laughing. They began to laugh quietly over how dumb they were. "Anyways everyone," the teacher continued," this assignment is for you to have an understanding of parenting, for if you want a child when you grow older. I will be pairing you all with a partner. Each girl will be paired with a boy, playing the roles of a mother and father." The teacher started assigning girls to boys and boys to girls, until realizing the class was one girl short. "Oh, it seems there aren't enough girls in this class." The teacher paused, then noticed they hadn't paired anyone up with Sal or Larry yet. "Oh! Sal, Larry, you two would be okay with working on this assignment together right?" the teacher asked them. "Of course! We'll work together perfectly!" Sal responded. He felt happy that he wasn't paired with a girl he didn't know or like, considering Larry was the only person in his class that he really knew or spoke to.

    

"Isn't this great Lar? We get to work together!" Sal said happily. "Yeah," Larry said, "we're gonna make great dads!". Sal slightly blushed at this. He knew Larry probably meant it in a friendly kind of way, but Sal imagined what it would be like if they were actually a couple with a baby. "I'm going to be giving you all the baby simulator now. Please be careful with them. If you break them, you pay for them." the teacher announced. One student raised their hand, immediately being called on by the teacher. "Yes?" the teacher asked. "Okay, but why are we doing this if this isn't a parenting class?" questioned the student. The entire class agreed, wondering why this was assigned to them. "Yeah," Larry said aloud "this isn't a parenting class, so why even assign this?" "Well," the teacher stated, "I teach a parenting class on B days and I just wanted you all to have the same experience my other students have since you guys are my favorite class." Sal raised his hand. "Yes Sal?" the teacher responded. "So, is this assignment optional then? I mean, it isn't necessarily mandatory for this class, so can some students choose not to do it?" Sal asked. "Not that I don't want to do it, I'm just wondering." He quickly added. "Not exactly." the teacher responded. "Me, being the teacher, I assign what I feel would be helpful to you all. Even if you don't plan to have kids in the future, it could still be helpful if you were in a situation with a baby." Sal thought for a moment. "Oh, okay." he responded. Sal didn't have an issue with the assignment at all, in fact, he thought it would be pretty fun.


End file.
